


Closer to you

by HiddenInTheWorld



Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: M/M, colton feels, they are too powerful, underage you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenInTheWorld/pseuds/HiddenInTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to make it as least cliche as possible, but sometimes, it can't be avoided. But other than that, I have nothing else to say. So, I'll let you read now and I hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as least cliche as possible, but sometimes, it can't be avoided. But other than that, I have nothing else to say. So, I'll let you read now and I hope you like it :)

Dalton walked to school carrying his backpack, surrounded by the cold morning air. He knew that once he got to school, his day would be transformed into a virtual living hell. It happened every day, ever since he had started high school, and he had come to accept that he couldn’t change it, or do anything about it, so he endured it.

He slowly trudged up the stairs to the schools’ front door and sighed heavily, preparing himself for what was about to come. His hand came up to the door handle to open it, but the door flew open from the other side, making Dalton jump back slightly. In front of him was a boy who was absolutely beautiful. The boy standing before him had light brown hair that fit his face perfectly, and his eyes showed shock and embarrassment as their gazes met.

There he was again. The boy that Cole had watched and fallen in love with from afar. He was amazing in every way and Cole always wanted to talk to him, but always thought he wouldn’t care about him. They hadn’t even ever _talked_ to each other. Cole didn’t even know his _name_. Cole just knew this boy was breathtaking, and Cole knew, for sure, that he wanted to be with him.

Cole just nervously shuffled out of his way afraid he would say something wrong, and walked on past Dalton. Their shoulders brushed up against each others, making Cole blush violently and Dalton stop and tense up, butterflies buzzing in his stomach.

Cole looked up at Dalton for a brief second before avoiding his gaze and stammered nervously, “Oh I-I’m so sorry”

Dalton was startled this mysterious angel even acknowledged him and didn’t know how to respond. So he just muttered a very nervous filled “N-no... i-it’s fine” and headed into the school without saying another word.

Cole stood outside, mentally slapping himself. He should have said something to him. He should have asked him his name or…...or-or…. Cole sighed. He just got so nervous around that boy, that blond ball of perfect. It made his mind cloudy in the best way, it made his stomach twist into untieable knots. Cole just shook his head and attempted to clear away his thoughts, and resumed walking to the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that week, Dalton was walking down the hallway on his way to his first class. That’s when it happened again.

A group of 3 guys cockily and slowly strolled up to Dalton. Dalton knew partly what was coming, and what would happen if he tried to evade them, so he just stopped walking once they were near him.

One flashed a smile of pure evil at him and said “Hey, **Dalton** , how’s it going?” While shoving Dalton so that he backed up a few inches

“How is the little gay piece of shit?” The second one scoffed, shoving Dalton slightly harder, making him nearly fall.

The third one grabbed Dalton’s jacket and pushed him to the floor, all while laughing a cold laugh of sheer and utter, well… enjoyment. He kneeled down so he was at eye level with Dalton and smiled menacingly at him

“You see? No one is bothering to help you” He said gesturing to everybody walking past them on their way to class “That’s because no one likes you, because no one cares about you” The smile on his cocky little face only grew wider with each word, twisting up into a grin of arrogance.

Little did Dalton or the bullies know, Cole was watching everything. Cole knew what had happened to Dalton. Dalton had come out to his best friend the first year of highschool, and his “friend” didn’t take it too well. He spread it around the school and turned every single bully against him. Cole had seen him get tormented before, and it made Cole’s gut wrench. He wished he could do something, he wanted to do something so bad. Cole wanted to stand up, he wanted to stand up for him, but he just couldn’t. Why couldn’t he be more courageous? Why couldn’t he be braver for his distant angel?

They continued to terrorize Dalton, telling him he was worthless and making fun of the way he dressed, his eyeliner, his ripped jeans. But the truth of it all, Cole loved his eyeliner. He loved his ripped jeans and his clear blue eyes. Cole loved every single thing about him, Dalton just didn’t know. So, Dalton always had thought he was useless, and that no one loved him.

Dalton was now lying on the floor, being tormented by the three lame excuses of humanity. The first one kicked him in the stomach, making Dalton wince in pain. They were all laughing maniacally, enjoying seeing Dalton hurt. Then suddenly the bell rang, signaling for them to go to class. The bullies stood up and started to walk away, satisfied that they had brought Dalton down even further. The third one kicked him one last time, before bellowing a final evil chuckle as he walked away.

As soon as they were far enough away, Dalton stood up and held his abdomen, that was now sore. Worse had happened to him. At least they didn’t punch him this time, that would have been bad. So he merely walked to his first class, still wincing in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole had gotten his lunch and he decided that today, today was the day he was going to sit with Dalton. He had seen him sitting by himself before, and wanted to go up to him, but Cole was too nervous. Cole was always afraid that Dalton wouldn’t like him, but today was different. Cole walked over to where Dalton usually sat. But Dalton wasn’t there. Cole glanced around and didn’t see him anywhere.

Cole decided there was only one other place he could be sitting, so Cole wandered outside to the empty courtyard and when he stepped outside, the cold air hit him immediately. It was so cold outside, that nobody would be crazy enough to sit out here. Cole was about to give up and go back inside when he spotted a black figure sitting out of view from everything and everybody.

He hadn’t seen Cole, so he debated if he should just go back inside and forget about this. Cole’s stomach was already doing somersaults and his hands were starting to shake slightly. Cole just forged ahead and walked up to Dalton. Cole sat down next to Dalton and he immediately looked surprised and off gaurd. Cole merely smiled at Dalton, in an attempt to show that he was friendly.

Dalton was freaking out. First of all, this boy, this perfect boy, had sat next to him. That was weird enough already, and now he was smiling at him? He looked even more perfect when he smiled, his smile filled his face, and made him stunning.

He said “Hi, my name is Cole” Dalton could hear nervousness in his voice and Dalton felt the same feelings rising up inside himself

“I’’m Dalton” Dalton said, still shocked that someone had sat with him and he blurted out, “Why did you sit with me?”

“You looked like you needed a friend” Cole said, looking at Dalton still smiling faintly

Dalton’s face showed realization as he heard Cole say this and he said quickly, “Oh, shit you can see me from inside?”

Cole then realized the gap in his story. Cole had come looking for Dalton, but he didn’t want to admit that to him, it would make him seem desperate. So Cole just muttered a quiet “N-no”

“Then how did you know I was out here?” Dalton said, perplexed

Cole mustered up all of his bravery and said, I-I sorta came looking for you.” He could already feel his cheeks heating up and he looked down at his food to try to hide it.

“Oh” Dalton said, biting his lip. Why would he look for me? Does he want to hurt me? Or does he like me? Ugh of course he doesn’t like me, why would he? Dalton couldn’t figure out why he had decided to sit here, so he asked, “Why?”

Dalton could see that Cole was blushing furiously now, and he got quieter as he said, “I-I…...I’ve liked you for a while now, and I-I’ve seen you sitting by yourself before, but I’m always too scared to talk to you, but I decided today that I would.”

Cole was now playing with his fingers nervously in his lap. Dalton was stunned that Cole even gave him a second thought. An overwhelming feeling took over Dalton’s chest as he realized that _this_ boy, this _amazingly beautiful boy_ liked him. _Him_ of all people.

Dalton was still in a daze of disbelief when he said “I’m glad you did”

Cole lifted his head and Dalton saw the hope in Coles eyes as he said “You are? Why?”

Dalton knew perfectly well why, and he told Cole, “Because I...When I saw you...I-I liked you”

Cole’s face lit up and he beamed with awe at Dalton and it made Dalton have a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

However, Cole’s expression dropped suddenly as Cole remembered what had happened to Dalton earlier. How those three excuses of human beings were talking to him. Cole’s eyebrows scrunched up in anger as he thought about it in more detail. Dalton saw Cole get angry and the warm feeling in Dalton’s chest dissolved and tensed up.

Dalton was scared he did something wrong and said cautiously, “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Cole shook his head dismissively and said “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Nothing wrong at all. I was just thinking about those disgusting guys from earlier.”

“What guys?” Dalton said, his face twisting in confusion

“The ones who pushed you” Cole said and scoffed in disgust

Dalton looked down at the ground and said shyly, “You saw that?”

Cole raised his voice slightly and said, “Of course I did! It made me feel sick, what they did to you.” Cole inched closer to Dalton, and whispered, “I can’t believe anyone would ever do that to you. You don’t deserve that.”

Dalton looked back up at Cole and said, “Why?”

Cole said, almost subconsciously, “Because you’re amazing.” Coles eyes drifted into an awe, forgetting Dalton was sitting next to him, and his voice grew quieter and slower “They make fun of your jeans, your eyes, the way you act. But I….I _love_ your ripped black jeans, your eyeliner that frames your beautiful, _blue_ eyes that I get lost in.” Cole sighed

Dalton had been staring at Cole, mesmerized by his words. Cole turned towards Dalton, and stared into his eyes, while biting his lip. Dalton leaned in closer to Cole, and to Dalton’s surprise, Cole let him. Dalton closed his eyes and kept leaning in towards Cole, his chest building with anticipation.

Dalton felt Cole’s nose brush against his and in a sudden instant, Cole’s lips were on Daltons, and all of his senses were on overload as Coles warm, inviting lips moved along with Daltons in a sweet harmony. The coldness in Dalton's chest was replaced with a warm feeling that spread from his lips throughout his whole body.

All of Daltons thoughts were pushed out of his mind as the only thing he was thinking was that he was being kissed by Cole. Coles kiss was so amazing, so soft and gentle that Dalton forgot about everything in the world. Dalton ran his tongue over Coles lip, telling him to open his mouth, as Cole put his hand on Daltons lower back, pulling him closer to him.

Suddenly, Dalton felt a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders from behind, yanking him off of Cole and throwing him to the ground. Cole was pushed off the bench, and onto the ground across from Dalton. It was the three guys from earlier, but they were joined by two others, who looked just about as stupid as the others.

The first one, Dalton thinks his name is Brian, walked over to him, looked at Cole, and said “Aw look….the little faggot got himself a boyfriend” while his face showed mocked love

Brian then walked over to Cole. “So this your stupid little boyfriend?” He said while putting his finger under Cole’s chin, raising his head so that he could smile at him evilly.

Cole’s face was still blushed but as soon as Brian smiled at him, all of the color drained from his face, leaving him looking frightened.

The two guys that Dalton didn’t know the names of grabbed Dalton by the arms and restrained him so that he had a clear view of Cole. The second one from earlier, Dave, strutted over to Cole and punched him in the gut, making Cole double over in agony. The last one, Chad walked next to Brian and punched Coles beautiful face, making his lip gush red.

Dalton knew what he was going through and he felt a wave of empathy empower him to shout,”Stop!” Brian looked at him and Chad stopped punching Cole momentarily “He didn’t do anything to you, I should be the one you’re hurting, not him”

Brian walked over to Dalton, and crouched down next to him, smirking evilly ”You see, I would hurt you but I figured since you obviously care so much about him, the best way to hurt you is to hurt lover boy over here” Brian said, motioning for Chad and Dave to continue.

Dalton tried to run to Cole, to maybe get in the way so they would hit him instead, but he was held back by his arms and he just kept pleading, “No,no,no,no,no,no,no, please stop….please. You should be hurting me, not him”

But it was useless. The two behemoths didn’t release their grip and Cole continued to be kicked and punched and Dalton realized that Brian was right. Seeing Cole being hurt hurt Dalton more than if they were punching him. Seeing Coles beautiful face being beat until it was red made Dalton want to hold Cole close and never let go. It hurt Dalton so much, so much that it felt as if a hole was being ripped open in his chest.

They beat Cole for about another minute before the bell rang. A minute may not seem like a long time, but for Dalton, that was the longest minute of his life. Watching Cole in pain, watching him wince in agony when all Dalton could do was sit there and do nothing.

Finally, the terrible two stopped beating him and walked behind the two restraining him. Dalton was still fighting with all of his strength to get to Cole because he was concerned about what Brian was going to do to him. Brian was bigger and crueler than the other two and Dalton was afraid for Cole.

Brian strolled over to Cole, who was lying on the floor, grimacing in pain. Brian simply kicked him in the leg hard, before nodding with his head for the others to follow him back inside. Dalton felt a huge relief in his chest when they walked away.

As soon as they had all gone inside, Dalton ran over to Cole and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. Daltons’ breath was shaky and nervous as he comforted Cole.

“Ar-are you okay?” Dalton shakily said, stroking Cole’s head. He was almost more shaken up than Cole was.

Cole merely groaned weakly and laid his head in Dalton’s lap.

“No, no, you have to be okay” Dalton said frantically, grabbing Cole’s face and searching it for any signs of hope

Cole groaned again, this time in pain.

Dalton grabbed Cole tighter and brought him up to his shoulder, hugging him, and mumbled nervously into Coles shoulder, “No, no, you’ll be okay”

Dalton pulled Cole away from him and brought him at arms length. He cupped Cole’s slightly swollen face in his hands and brought him closer. Dalton stared into Cole’s eyes and he could see fear and loneliness inside Cole.

Dalton roughly crashed his lips onto Coles, searching for that feeling again. But Dalton quickly pulled away after a few moments, remembering that Cole was hurt. He stood up and helped Cole get up, putting his arm around his shoulder to help Cole walk. Dalton started to walk him out of the school, supporting him as he hobbled along. Thankfully, everyone was already in class and no one could see them leaving the school.

They stepped outside into the cold air once again and started walking on the sidewalk. When the cold air hit Cole’s face, his cuts stung and he felt sore.

“Where are we going?” Cole mumbled, with what little strength he had left

“I’m taking you to my house so I can take care of you” Dalton said, in the most protective way possible

“So you can take care of me?” Cole said, looking at Dalton and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

Dalton sighed. He was too concerned about Cole to think about humor right now “You know what I mean.”

Cole continued, “I know exactly what you mean” and kept a smug look on his face

Dalton said in slight annoyance, “I don’t have time for jokes, we need to get you cleaned up and taken care of”

Cole was stunned with Dalton’s concern and he looked up at him, lovestruck but also very confused. Dalton had barely known him for 45 minutes and he already cared about him more than anyone in Cole’s life. Dalton must have noticed because he stopped walking and looked back at him.

“What?” He said, his face still stricken with concern

“Nothing, it’s just that we haven’t even known each other for very long, and you’re so concerned about me.” Cole said, as a small smile started to form on his face

It was Dalton’s turn to blush as he looked down at the sidewalk, making his hair fall over his face. It was true, Dalton hadn’t known him for very long, but it felt like he could tell Cole anything. Like he had known him since birth. Dalton also had this sense, it was almost subconscious, to protect Cole, to hold him so that nobody would ever hurt him.

Dalton just confided in Cole, “I don’t know, it just feels natural to protect you.” Dalton shook his head and said, “That didn’t come out right. I meant it just feels like we’ve always known each other, like old best friends.”

“I know exactly what you mean” Cole said softly, leaning in to Dalton’s lips

Cole was about to kiss Dalton, when he felt the pang of his stomach and remembered his injuries. This made him turn away from Dalton and double over, almost falling, but Dalton caught him and started to walk even faster to his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally got to Dalton’s house and Dalton threw the door open and led Cole to his room. He sat Cole down on the bed cautiously and nearly ran out of the room to get some medical supplies to help him.

Cole sat on his bed waiting for him to come back, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that intrigued him. He slowly got up and hobbled over to it, curious. He was pretty sure he knew what it was, but Cole really didn’t want it to be what he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dalton ran into the bathroom, in a hurry to help Cole, afraid something would happen to him when he left the room, even though Cole was no longer in any real danger. He quickly grabbed bandages, medicine, and a washcloth before dashing back upstairs.

Dalton bursted through the door, and sat next to Cole on the bed. He held Cole’s face and started to apply the medicine to Cole’s face. He had a black eye and two cuts near his lip that were already dried but Dalton put medicine on them anyway.

As Dalton was rubbing medicine into his face, Cole said, “Is it bad?”

Dalton said, still frantic, “No, much worse had happened to me. Don’t worry you should be fine.”

As Dalton put medicine on Cole’s face, Cole saw that Dalton was still very much concerned even though the bullies were long gone. It made Cole’s heart swell in his chest. His family didn’t seem to care much about him, and even though Cole made excellent grades and was well-behaved, no matter how much he tried to impress them, they never noticed.

Dalton finished treating Cole’s face quickly and motioned for him to stand up. Cole did as he was told and Dalton stood up next to him and reached for the hem of his shirt to take it off.

This sudden movement made Cole object at Dalton, “What are you doing?”

“They kicked you in the stomach right? I need to see what damage they did.” Dalton said as if it was extremely obvious

Cole felt silly for thinking otherwise and said nervously, “Oh, okay then….”

Cole lifted up his shirt and Dalton saw that he only had a couple bruises, nothing too serious. Dalton was about to say something, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Cole’s defined stomach, the deep v of Cole’s abdomen, the way it teased Dalton by ending at Cole’s jeans.

Dalton was still admiring Cole when his train of thought was interrupted by Cole saying, “What about your parents? When will they be home?”

Dalton responded, without taking his eyes off of Cole’s abs, “Don’t worry about it. They won’t be home until 6. My dad-”

Dalton was interrupted by Cole grabbing his face and slamming his lips against Dalton’s, making him fall back onto the bed with Cole on top of him. Dalton quickly grabbed Cole’s neck and brought him closer.

There was that feeling again, that fiery passion Dalton had been missing ever since he had kissed Cole for the first time. Making Dalton feel as if he was experiencing the best thing in the world, the feelings erupting inside of him, turning his mind useless. Dalton ran his tongue over Cole’s, this time without being interrupted, and Cole explored Dalton’s mouth, wanting to taste him forever.

Cole broke the kiss and at this point, Dalton’s breathing was slightly ragged and he couldn’t stand not having Cole’s lips on his, so he pulled Cole by the neck back down onto him, making the kiss more demanding and both boys felt a sense of captivation as they moved together, like they had been doing this their entire lives.

Cole leaned back, and put both of his knees on Dalton’s sides and went in for Dalton’s neck, as he started to suck on him, marking Dalton. It made Dalton moan softly, putting his mind far away from all of the troubles in the world and Dalton put his hands on Cole’s back, to steady himself.

Cole then slowly undid Dalton’s belt, and then his jeans. He pulled Dalton’s jeans down a little but not all the way and put his hand in between Dalton’s jeans and boxers. Dalton moaned loudly and closed his eyes at the feeling of Cole’s hand pressing down there. Cole started to trace patterns around the hard outline of Dalton’s boxers and occasionally squeezed Dalton, driving him crazy, making Cole the only thing on his mind.

“Oh my god” Dalton moaned loudly and desperately, his hands falling onto Cole’s hips, gripping tightly, to bring Cloe closer to him “Oh god, f-feels s-s-so good Cole” Dalton was now breathless and the air filled with Dalton’s fiery moans as Cole kept affecting him in the best way possible, filling Dalton with delicious feelings.

Cole took his hand out of Dalton’s pants, making him crave Cole’s touch again. Cole kissed Dalton once more, before Dalton flipped him over so that he was now on top of him. Dalton cupped Cole’s face and kissed him even more passionately than the first time. Dalton kissed him over and over, until Dalton’s lips hurt and his face was sore.

Dalton lifted Cole’s shirt up, and saw the deep v of Cole’s abdomen once more, teasing Dalton to make Cole moan. Dalton trailed down Cole’s abdomen and licked him, slowly from hipbone to hipbone, getting closer to the growing bulge in Cole’s jeans every time, making Cole moan and start to make his breathing ragged and desperate.

Once Dalton got to the center of where all of Cole’s emotions were transmitting, Dalton kissed Cole’s skin, making him throw his head back and bite his moan back as to not completely lose it yet. Dalton then started to suck on Cole’s deep v, marking the skin there, leaving Cole a hickey so that he would know that Dalton loved Cole’s body, and that those guys had no right to hurt it.

When Dalton sucked, it made Cole grip the sheets tightly and moan, “D-Dalton, oh my _god_ Dalton” exaggerating the god

Dalton continued to suck on him for what seemed like not long enough to Cole but it was enough to have Cole moaning fiercely over and over, so close to nearly losing it. Dalton stopped and went back up and kissed Cole again, starting to roll his hips against Cole’s making both boys soon lose it because of the friction, sending them over the edge.

Cole cried out a final, loud moan and shortly after, Dalton moaned a very frantic, “Cole!”

Dalton then fell off of Cole and layed next to him, breathless and he felt as if he was glowing with energy. They both attempted to catch their breaths, with little success, as Dalton took Cole’s hand in his, pulling Cole into him, so that Cole was curled up against Dalton’s chest, nearly on top of him.

Cole merely chuckled and said, still breathless, “Could we get any closer Dalton?”

Dalton responded with a very content, “No, and I don’t want to”

Cole rested his head on Dalton’s chest and drifted into a state of pure bliss. Cole was finally happy that someone loved him, and although it sounded selfish, Cole was happy that someone finally acknowledged him. Laying like this on Dalton, hearing him say those words, made Cole’s mind melt and his heart swell in his chest with this overwhelming feeling that could only be described as completeness.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - ninetytonothing.tumblr.com ^-^


End file.
